Looney Tunes Wiki:What the Looney Tunes Wiki is and what it is not
What are we? *We are a wiki database, and we expect constructive/useful edits. Users who are not here to contribute to the encyclopedia are generally unwelcome here. *We are a community who grows together and helps a friend in need. What are we NOT? is not an official Warner Bros. website The is not owned, operated, or endorsed by WarnerMedia or its subsidiaries. There was one case where a legal representative from Warner Bros. contacted an administrator, but that's as "official" as it gets. does not belong to any user The is owned by Wikia, Inc., not by any user who is part of the Acme Staff (they can have their rights removed too). is not a storage place We don't mind you storing small amounts of text on your userpage, but making your userpage or your blog filled with saved text is just spam. Instead, separate your text throughout the Wikia network or create a document and save your text there. We do, however, allow advertising on the forums and blogs. You need at least 15 mainspace edits to advertise on the forums or blogs. Fanfiction is also allowed in your userpage or blog providing you wrote the material or created the image yourself. is not Wikia, although we are hosted by Wikia The was founded in January 2006 when we found a home on Wikia. The is hosted by Wikia, but we are not "a Wikia". We may have found a home on Wikia long ago, before Wikia decided to focus more on social networking and advertising more than hosting encyclopedias. Unlike other sites hosted on Wikia, we retain the wiki's original focus, which is building a reliable encyclopedia about the Looney Tunes universe. is not Wikipedia On Wikipedia, it is common for small, trivial articles like Pizzarriba to be deleted because they have no notability. Most articles that discuss anything in the Looney Tunes universe are allowed here, but, articles not about characters, video games, or shorts may be removed if they do not have any sources. Also, some of our rules, policies and article standards differ greatly from those of Wikipedia. Please see our policies, Article Layouts and Manual of Style for more details. is not for fan material The is for official Looney Tunes material only, not fanfiction and fanart. "Fanfiction" is defined as any material not originating from Warner Bros. that isn't a pop culture reference. "Fanart" is defined as any picture of a Looney Tunes character, setting, or person that is not tied to Warner Bros. staff (former or current), or the person in question. Any fanfiction will be deleted because: *We are not a fanon wiki. There are other places, such as the Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki, where you can post your own fanfiction. You may post fanart on your own user page provided you made it yourself due to legal issues. *We cannot keep them on the site due to legal reasons with Warner Bros. and the creator of the fanfiction content. There are other places, such as the Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki, where you can post your own fanfiction. You may post fanart on your own user page provided you made it yourself due to legal issues. is not Social Networking The is a wiki database, not a social networking site. This means that content is far more important than any individual user. We will get very annoyed if users merely come on this site to edit their user pages. To a lesser extent, we will also express frustration if users don't actually contribute constructively (not here to contribute to the encyclopedia), but merely talk about unrelated subjects. Please keep this type of chat off the Forums, article talk pages, and message walls and take this type of chat to the Discord server. The Discord server allows users can socialize and talk about unrelated topics as much as they want. However, the other rules on this wiki and the chat rules still apply. is not an advertising place The is not an advertising board for other sites or products. Wikia is free to join, but the company is a for-profit site that makes money through advertising and advertisements on Wikia are needed to keep the local wiki running. Because of this, only Wikia advertisements should appear on the site. We don't mind people from other wikis asking for help/advice, but new users who pop in and start advertising other sites is just and will be treated as such. Users must not post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation. This will lead to an anvil drop. It's okay to talk about other wikis and advertise them on the Off-Topic forums, but the other Terms on the wiki still apply. However, users must have at least 15 mainspace edits to do so. Build yourself in the community before advertising other wikis or appropriate sites. is not a place to discuss other wiki problems The is not a place to discuss your blocks on other wikis, especially if you do not edit here on a frequent basis. Please take those discussions elsewhere. Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines